


Journal

by babeily



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Child Abuse, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, Headcanon, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Stress Relief, Yuri, archive warnings will prob change, like actually yuri lol, sayori is a ball of stress, tags will prob change, that's a lot of happy ending tags, those girls sure do love each other, wow thats a lot of tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babeily/pseuds/babeily
Summary: So, this is pretty much my first attempt at a first-person story. Even when writing to myself I mostly use third person, so here we go.-x-Natsuki found an old journal stuffed away under her bed. It was covered by layers of dust, yet completely unused.With built up emotions and pent-up anger ruining her mental state, she realizes that venting might be exactly what she needs right now.





	Journal

High School Graduation came and went, and summer filled its position. Temperatures got warmer and the beach became more popular. Everyone went to parties, did new things, travelled…

Well, except me, mainly.

Monika and Sayori were nearly back from a month-long trip to Italy, and Yuri was on the other side of the country “exploring the culture” of the east coast. You know, New York, New Orleans, that kind of thing. It’s pretentious, so of course she would do it.

I just kind of wish she invited me to come along.

I’ve been waiting for the perfect opportunity to confess my love to her and live happily ever after with three adopted kids and a happy life.

Yeah, okay, I’m getting way ahead of myself. It’s a dream, really.

And a nightmare.

Having to hide the redness on my face every time we touch. It can be anything; her holding my hand to help me up when I’ve tripped, brushing shoulders momentarily, a hug after something emotional – no matter how small, it sets my entire body (and face) on fire.

I have to hide it.

Having to hide all the skeletons in my closet with my life. Everyone has them, it’s just that mine are worth protecting at any cost. Having to lie to her about this cut and that bruise. She’s too smart for that. She can see through it.

I have to hide them.

Knowing that no matter how hard I try, she’ll likely never love me the way I love her. It’s beautifully tragic, isn’t it? How the stupid little girl who did nothing but insult a girl ended up loving her and ruining her chances.

Beautifully tragic? No, more like wonderfully pathetic.

Monika and Sayori come back Wednesday of next week and Yuri comes back the day after tomorrow. Hopefully one of them will let me stay at their place for a few days, since home is getting progressively more unbearable as the seconds pass by. At least I’ve gotten better at hiding.

Hiding is never enough, though, is it?

Because when I hide the blush on my face, I know Yuri’s seen it multiple times and felt too awkward or confused to talk to me further.

Because when I try to hide the truth about why I constantly have fresh bruises, Yuri is far too smart to be tricked, and that’s why she stopped asking.

Hiding sucks. I suck. My life sucks.

The only difference between now and before is that this is the only time I’m letting myself talk about it.

Even I’m the only one reading it.

**Author's Note:**

> it was short because this is meant to be a chapter = a journal entry. I'll probably have more frequent updates than my previous fanfiction, which, by the way, is discontinued. Lack of inspiration really does suck!  
> -x-  
> all comments/kudos/bookmarks/etc is appreciated!


End file.
